


bruise

by evanescentdawn



Series: Jack Kline-centric [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Scene, Oh Dear, Post-Episode: s14e19 Jack in the Box, im having a lot of jack feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Jack's thoughts after he escapes the ma'lak box.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Kelly Kline
Series: Jack Kline-centric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707172
Kudos: 21





	bruise

Jack. Jack. Jack. _Jack_. Sam is screaming for him, but he doesn’t want to hear it.  
  
They left him in that box. They lied to him and—Jack _trusted_ them.

They’re praying to him, he can hear it. He wishes he couldn’t. It’s so loud—their desperate, scared voices. He can hear them, vivid, Sam’s cries, Cas’s heavy sadness and Dean’s silence. And it hurts. It _hurts_. 

If he heard them before he would think that they loved him, would believe their lies (had already) but now Jack knows the truth. 

They don’t care. Sam doesn’t care. 

They shut him in that dark, dark box with the Devil and smiled, said _soon, don’t you want to get better?_ And Jack did. He wanted— _wants_ —to get better. But clearly it doesn’t matter. Nothing does. 

He’s alone. 

_Baby, you’re going be…amazing._

_I love you, Jack. I love you so much!_

“Mom…” Jack clutches his head and closes his eyes. “Mom. _Mom_.” There’s a sharp, overwhelming feeling inside his chest and Jack can’t breathe. He wishes he couldn’t feel anything. He’s angry. He’s scared. He’s cold. He’s so, so tired.

He wants Sam. He wants his family. But—

Mary’s dead. Jack can hear the Devil and knows what being buried alive feels like, knows how small, dark, cold spaces can kill you slowly without you dying at all. 

And he _can’t_ go home. 

There’s no home for him anymore.


End file.
